The flowering of the tree
by Moeew
Summary: In his universe, Naruto became hokage and had a good life next to Hinata. In this universe, where his younger self exists, he is Hideki Senju, son of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Someone willing to give little Naruto the life he deserves. NARUTO / OC [AU] SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** In his universe, Naruto became hokage and had a good life next to Hinata. In this universe, where his younger self exists, he is Hideki Senju, son of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Someone willing to give little Naruto the life he deserves. NARUTO / OC [AU] SLASH

**A / N: **This story will have SLASH. I do not know who Hideki is going to finish yet. I have some people in mind. The vessel above is a suggestion.

**_The flowering of the tree_**

* * *

"I believe you." Tsunade turned her sake bottle, no more words.

"Same?"

"What's the matter with you? It took me hours to believe the boy's story! "

"The necklace around your neck," she pointed out. "I gave it to him, did not I?"

"Before we get back to Konoha. I always kept him around after that. It's strange that it was the only thing that resisted the journey back in time. "Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"I wonder where my other one was headed," she grunted. "She did not tell you about the powers of the necklace?"

"Powers?"

"This is a mystical stone. It was probably the cause of you coming into another universe and not being reincarnated as it should be. "

"Are you sure what Baa-chan is talking about?"

"Do not call me old, you-" She raised her fist, but Naruto was smart enough to deflect the attack before it happened. "How much have you interfered yet?"

"I just visited my younger self to give him back the powers of the Kyuubi. So I set off and went looking for Ero-sannin. "She laughed sonically at the mention of her nickname.

"I'm not a pervert, kid! I am-"

"A super-pervert!" Naruto continued to cause another chuckle from Tsunade.

"What is the plan? You must know that there can not be two of you on the same timeline, "she suggested.

"I know." He let his shoulders fall. "That's why I looked for you and the sensei. In my other life, you were the closest I had to parents, so I thought you could help me with that. "

"You took a big risk coming at us. Are you aware of that? "Tsunade chided.

"Yes, baa-chan." Naruto ducked his head and she sighed in defeat.

"Just do not do something so rash again, boy. You could not have been lucky, and I would have snapped you without thinking twice. "

"While we're on the road, we've put together a plan. But it will all depend on you, Tsunade. "Jiraiya interfered.

"Speak."

"Before leaving me, Kurama suggested that I get to make both of you my parents. That way, I will have another identity. Then let's look for a blood contract. "

"What you have no idea what it is," concluded the blonde. "They are very rare nowadays. It's a combination of seal and forbidden jutsu. "

"By signing it, the child receives the blood of the donors and can change lineage so that no one can prove that she had another. The contract also guarantees the gain of features and of Kekkei Genkai himself. "Jiraiya explained. "We both have enough to be the donors."

"On the other hand, those involved should require a stable relationship so as not to destabilize the bond."

"That does not seem to be a problem." Naruto looked between them.

"That's not it, boy. Once the contract is completed, Jiraiya and I will be stuck with each other. It's almost like a wedding. One should stay close to the other and consequently around him, otherwise the flow of the seal may become destabilized. "

"Of course there's a deadline until he's fully established, but it takes time and it's not something we can determine." Jiraiya was looking intently at the old mate.

"I should not say that, Obaa-chan. It's not something I should show you. "He glanced at the sensei, watching him withdraw and leave them alone. "In my universe, sensei was-"

"I see." She stared at the empty bottom of her jug.

"I know you're already aware of your feelings." Naruto breathed slowly, feeling a cake form in his throat. "You were a hokage at the time and he volunteered to fulfill a mission in Amegakure."

"Why did not I stop you?" Tsunade had pain in her voice.

"You could have done it. But you did not, Baa-chan. "He took a deep breath before continuing. "The sensei bet with you. You've always been a bad bet. He bet he would come back alive and you bet he would die. "

"Baka," she let out a low sob.

"You've never forgiven yourself for that, baa-chan. Even though it's not your fault. You were just doing your duty as a hokage. "Naruto toyed with the tips of her hair. "Before you died, you explained the reason. And then I understood. You never forgive yourself for not telling him how much you loved him. And then you only realized it when it was too late. "

"Why are you telling me this, boy?"

"I thought you needed to know."

"We're going to do this" she slammed her empty pot on the table, regrouping.

"Same?"

"I'm determined to become the mother of a lost fucking and wife of a pervert," Tsunade completed.

"Did you hear that, ero-sannin? She said yes! "Naruto drew sage inside, radiating happiness around him.

"Boy" Jiraiya looked at Naruto without words. The progress he had made with Tsunade at that moment was greater than in centuries.

"Do not be so excited. While the deal is not ready, I'll find you. "She pulled the boy by the collar, dragging him toward the shops. "My son will not wear something as bright as orange."

"Ero-sannin" Naruto asked for the help of the sensei who just laughed, before turning around.

"Well, back to my research" before he could get out of thin air was met by a punch.

"Where do you think you're going, you idiot ?!" Jiraiya gulped at the sight of Tsunade's gaze.

"You never mind-"

"Now it's different! If you will be my husband, you will learn to have respect!"

"Who would have thought baa-chan could be so jealous?" Naruto commented.

"It's Okaa-san for you, boy."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked outside the room.

"It's so weird, Kaa-san," the woman liked how her nickname sounded.

"Let me see." She walked through the door, not allowing the boy to hide. "Do not be silly, boy. Everything you have there I've seen during the exams. "

"Even so. It's shameful. "He confessed with a little pout.

"And why is that?" The teenager pulled on the kimono, adjusting it to his lean body.

"You're a woman!" She gathered up her long, blond hair tied with a green silk ribbon.

"So if it was a man, was everything okay?" Tsunade teased.

"No!" He blushed even more. "Everything in this body is new to me. I'm discovering things now. I did not expect the first person to see me naked for my mother! "

"I see," she smiled at his innocence. "Anyway, I would have to see him first. Like you said, I'm your mother. "

"I did not think of it"

"Jiraiya, move your ass here!"

"So" Naruto pulled, seeing the sensei analyzing it from head to toe. "How I am?"

"Well, he looks like a perfect mix of us. Despite having her beauty, Tsunade. "Jiraiya blinked at the older blonde.

"It's almost like I'm out of my womb," she agreed. Jiraiya's features were shorter, since the boy's hair was the color of hers and loose unfolded to the hips. An uneven fringe (reminiscent of Jiraiya's) lined his forehead and the ends were smooth as Tsunade's. The pair of green eyes were identical to those of the older Senju. There was a short, red list below each eye. "We need photos!"

"Good thinking. We need to have memories of your childhood, eh - "

"Hideki, Jiraiya. _Hideki Senju._ "She smiled at the boy. "That's our son's name."

* * *

Hideki means Magnificent Tree.

The meaning of Senju (does not have a literal) is something related to forest.

His name sounds like the **Magnificent Tree of the Forest** _(Hideki Senju)._

* * *

**A / N Finals:** Hideki will have the smaller chakra reserves. And he will receive training from Jiraiya and Tsunade. But it will follow the mother's teaching and will eventually become a medical ninja (her chakra reserves are smaller thanks to the lineage exchange). I do not know about the invocation, he will not be able to summon frogs because of Naruto. On the other hand, slugs are not quite your face. Though I found Katsu cute. I accept suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinopse:** In his universe, Naruto became hokage and had a good life next to Hinata. In this universe, where his younger self exists, he is Hideki Senju, son of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Someone willing to give little Naruto the life he deserves. NARUTO / OC [AU] SLASH

**A / N: **Hideki will be paired with some other characters in the course, but the above will be the focus. Since I did not find any story with pair Naruto (Hideki) x Hiashi Hyuuga, I'll open the list. So it will take SLASH. You are warned.

_**The flowering of the tree**_

* * *

"You've become a very handsome man, Hideki." Tsunade turned another shot, still with his eyes locked on his son's back.

"You're not drunk, are you?" The older blonde's cheeks were red.

"Listen to me, boy! I'm your Okaa! "Hideki laughed, but put his parchment aside and sat down next to her.

"I'm listening, Kaa-san"

"I am proud of what became" the younger Senju smiled small. "How many years have you since you finally arrived?"

"About three years, Tsunade-san"

"It seems like it's been a lifetime," she laughed and threw a few more chips at the machine.

"You suck at it, Kaa-san." Hideki followed her with a low laugh, pulling the woman's chips and throwing.

"Do it better, boy," she challenged.

"Do you trust me?"

"Get it all." Tsunade handed over all his chips, watching him focus on the game.

"It's just a matter of luck," he shrugged, waiting a little to pull the lever.

"We're coming back, boy," she told him. Hideki stood up abruptly, leaving the chips aside.

"Why now?" The younger Senju clenched his fists.

"Jiraiya thinks it's the best time. Naruto must be four. That leaves us only two until his age to enter the Academy. You know our plans. We want to get in the process and we will be active in the village during this time. When the boy reaches six, we'll go out into the world again and bring him with us. I suppose this is your wish, since you want a better life for Naruto. "

"I just want-"

"Only...?"

"When that time comes, I will not return with you."

"As?"

"Tell me I misheard you, boy." Jiraiya went through the door.

"Your attention should fit only Naruto."

"We can very well-" Hideki cut her off.

"I'll stay and serve with a Konoha ninja," the boy added.

"This is not just for the boy," Jiraiya realized.

"There are things that fit only me" the younger Senju headed toward the exit. "I beg you not to try to stop me from meeting my goal."

"Otherwise?" Tsunade jumped to her feet.

"I wish no harm on you, Kaa-san, Otou-san" and with that, he was gone.

The woman's gaze fell on the three equal figures that beeped in the machine.

"Jiraiya-"

"Let's trust him, Tsunade. It's our son after all. "The blonde sighed defeated, before accepting.

"You have become a magnificent tree," she chuckled, before collecting her reward.

* * *

Hideki walked quietly through the village streets. He dodged some weeds that grew along the way trying not to bother them. Once he reached a large tree, he lay down on it.

_Your heart weighs, boy._ A voice echoed from the trunk of the tree.

"Who's there?" He jumped to his feet.

_You weigh on my roots, but you have no idea who I am?_

"Tree?" He perceived the source of the muffled voice.

_I have already received many names. Among them I prefer yours._

"Senju-san?"

_You're an educated human, after all. The young princess raised him well._

"Why are you talking to me?"

_I am a tree, child. I know the difference of time and space, but I am not affected by it. I come to tell you to let go of your past._

"How can I do this? How can I just forget? "Her fists clung to the ground, opening a crater beneath her feet.

_Close your eyes, boy. I'll help you forget._

Taking a deep breath, Hideki did. Severe pain swept over her skull and a mute scream escaped her lips. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I?" Her voice trailed through the trees.

_This forest no longer exists in your world. This place was once a great sanctuary._

"What are all these symbols?" Each tree had a kanji drawn. Some he could not recognize.

_Look for something familiar._

"Naruto" Sakura's voice broke through the darkness.

"Sakura-chan," he raced toward the glimpse of his best friend's body.

"Promise me you'll take care of Sasuke-kun" the ninja gave way to a small girl with long pink hair. "That will not let you go."

"But Sakura-chan, I brought Sasuke back-"

"Promise me you'll make Baka-Naruto happy, Hideki-sensei," she smiled and then disappeared.

"Sensei?" His voice resounded.

**You're Hideki Senju.**

"I am," his lips trembled.

"Help Itachi get rid of his burden." Sasuke appeared at his side. "Make me strong. Make me someone worthy to be Naruto's rival. "

"Sasuke" so he's gone.

"Geeki?" Kakashi's face was inches from hers. "Why that face? I know it's been a while, but I think it's a good time for you to come back. Maybe we can eat some dangos? "

"Sure, Kakashi-san. I'm going to love it. "He smiled at the man who had once been his sensei.

_Now you understand?_

"That tree. It can not be. It's too young to be- "

_This is the oldest oak tree in Konoha._

"The swing is not there yet" was just a little change.

_Some nasty things happened when you were here, boy. Seems like a good time for you to wake up._

"How do I get back here?"

_You will always be welcome. Just close your eyes and come._

* * *

"He's awake" when he awoke, his green eyes catching the symbol of Kumogakure.

"Kumo?" As he tried to move her arms, he felt them tied tightly. "What?"

"Get up," the team captain ordered and the others lifted him off the ground. "Hideki Senju. Ninja S Class Doctor. "

"You seem to have done your job," he laughed dryly.

"We brought him here with a goal. Do your job and we'll make sure you get back to the village alive. "

"You know my parents will not make it cheap, do they?"

"We are no longer in the territory of fire."

"I carry a crawler in my chakra. When abrupt movement will activate it and indicate my location to my mother. "

"You're bluffing," one of the ninjas spat.

"No, he is not," the captain took out. "What do you want in return for a peaceful coming?"

"Release me and tell me why I was brought so that we can trade in peace."

"Follow me." He touched her wounded wrists, healing them quickly.

"Are you going to heal my Otou-san?" Hideki hardened as he entered the tent.

His eyes fell on the sleeping body of Hizashi Hyuuga.

* * *

[**SPOILER** OF THE ANIME / MANGÁ] Hizashi is the twin of Hiashi (father of Hinata). He was taken in exchange for peace between Kumo and Konoha. He passed his brother who was the real target.

[_**OUT**_ OF ANIME / MANGÁ] Neji does not know anything about the original story. However, here he saw everything and followed the men who abducted his father.

* * *

**A / N Finals:** The story is going to be a little race. For now was the best way I found writing it. In the future, I can stretch it a little more. But it will continue like this for now. Thank you for your support and for the chance.


End file.
